


Bad Motor Scooter

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Bikers, Cassunzel - Greaser AU, Chance Meetings, Crying, Diners, Driving, F/F, Hurt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Motorcycles, Near Death Experiences, Smoking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: It's a lonely night on the open road. Or maybe, not so lonely after all.





	Bad Motor Scooter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cassunzel Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cassunzel+Server).

Cassandra's headlights picked up something in the distance, rapidly coming closer, until she realized it was a pink dress. And there was a person in it, of course, halfway in the road.

She swerved, tires skidding on the pavement. She was pretty sure she'd missed, but it all happened so fast. And it was still happening. She tried to right her bike, as it swayed from side to side, heading off the road. Her world was turned upside down as her front tire found its way into a ditch and she was thrown over the handlebars.

With little regard for her injuries, which may or may not have included broken bones, she immediately flipped from her back to her stomach, gasping for air after having the wind knocked out of her. Her headlight was all but buried in the dirt, offering little light.

"Hey!"

Someone was calling to her from up on the road.

"Are you okay?"

"GODDAMMIT!" Cassandra yelled in response, coughing a little. She slowly took stock of her body, feeling for anything that felt broken. Now that she had a moment to rest, she felt better. Pretty good, actually, for being thrown from her motorcycle.

She stood and dusted herself off, eyeing her ride. It too, looked pretty good, for falling into a ditch. She placed a hand on either of the handlebars, trying to push it back to the road.

"Can I help?" the voice piped up.

"You _could have_ helped by not being in the middle of the god damn road!" Cassandra pushed against the bike, practically shoving it up the incline and back onto asphalt. She swiped at the kickstand with her foot, standing the bike up before she collapsed, gasping on the ground in front of the headlight.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Again.

Cassandra took her sweet time lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag, before she finally looked up at her almost victim. "Do I look-" _Pink dress. Long golden hair. Complexion like an angel. The waitress from the diner!_ "-okay?" she exhaled.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel offered.

Cassandra sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly before she answered. "It's _fine_. But you have to be more careful. Either, or both, of us could have been seriously hurt. If I had been in a car, I might not have been able to swerve out of the way in time."

Rapunzel didn't answer, instead sitting down next to Cassandra. It was quiet between them for a few moments, before she started sniffling.

_Ah, Christ,_ Cassandra pushed her hair back. "Hey, look, I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't know it was you."

"I was so scared, and- and you could have died!"

"Me? I would have probably been okay, but you wouldn-" she stopped in her tracks, deciding not to describe any unnecessarily morbid details. "We're both okay, yeah?"

"Mhmm," Rapunzel scrubbed at her eyes.

Cassandra briefly considered wrapping her arm around the other woman and pulling her close. But they really didn't know each other all that well, and that may have been overstepping her bounds. Plus, affection wasn't really her strong suit. So she stood, tossing her cigarette away, before offering a hand to her.

"Come on."

She took the hand, gently, tentatively, and Cassandra pulled her to her feet.

"Where do you live?"

"What?"

"I'm taking you home."

"That's nice of you, but-"

"But _what_? You want a repeat incident with a motorist?"

"No," she said, voice thick.

"Then I'm driving you home. Get on," she motioned to the space on the bike in front of her.

Rapunzel swallowed, gingerly swinging her leg over the cycle, leaning into Cassandra as she placed her hands on the handlebars. She smelled of sweat and leather and sweet cigarettes, she noted. "It's just up the road."

Cassandra felt the warmth against her body as Rapunzel situated herself. She caught a whiff of something flowery, probably her perfume or shampoo. So sweet it was almost sickly. Her hair brushed against her cheek as her head rested on Cassandra's shoulder. Rapunzel's white-knuckle grip on the handlebars did not escape her notice.

"Okay. Hang on," Cassandra turned the key and revved the motor experimentally. Everything still sounded good despite the crash. Hopefully there wasn't any permanent damage.

Then they were off, wind blowing through their hair and the moon lighting the way. It was a beautiful night to be out on the open road. Maybe they could do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> The passenger is always supposed to go behind you because it's safer!!!


End file.
